


Dungeons and Dragons

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when John shows up to play some DnD with Gary.





	Dungeons and Dragons

“I’m all yours,” John says and Gary can’t help the shiver that runs through his body. When he’d called John up to try out DnD he didn’t think he’d actually agree. But, when he’d opened the door there John had been standing there in his coat and giving Gary a small smile.

“Well, don’t you look...in character,” John had said and Gary had blushed a little and looked down and let the man in.

“Love the candles. Although you’re lucky they aren’t configured in any proper formation. You’d be surprised at how many accidental summonings I’ve had to deal with because some people decided to be shag by candlelight,” John says dragging Gary out of his thoughts.

“Oh, well...I’m glad we won’t accidentally summon a demon. Although seeing you in action is pretty amazing,” Gary says and winces at how obvious he’s being.

“If you want to see me in action all you have to do is ask, Luv,” John says and Gary and feel his ears burning and he wonders if the thermostat is broken because the room is definitely hotter now than it was before John arrived.

“I understand the overall purpose of the game but I failed to learn the mechanics. Perhaps we should start at the basics before working our way up to things a that are a bit more...fun,” John says and Gary is pretty sure that that might be an innuendo, but what if it isn’t and he makes a fool out of himself for assuming things.

“Relax Luv, I can hear your mind going round and round. Calm down and do what feels right,” John says and Gary stares at him and wonders, what feels right? Should he help John make a character or something else? Something he’s been thinking about for a while now.

“Well Luv, figure out what you want to do yet?” John asks and Gary makes his decision.

“Yes, I’m thinking about getting some payback,” Gary says.

“Payback? For what and from whom?” John asks eyes lighting up, intrigued by this slightly new Gary.

“Well you see, this very mean man kissed me and then pulled away too quickly for me to react. I don’t think that’s fair. Do you?” Gary asks making his way around the table towards John.

“No, I don’t think so. What are you going to do?” John asks smiling and a little intrigued.

“I don’t know, maybe an eye for an eye,” Gary says and before John can react he has a lap full of Gary and there are lips pressed against his. Gary quickly pulls back before John has a chance to get into the kiss.

“Now, let’s make you a character,” Gary says trying to get off John’s lap.

“Oh Luv, I can think of more pleasurable things we could be doing,” John practically purrs.

“I don’t do more than kiss on the first campaign,” Gary says.

“Then I’d better get my fill this time around and come up with more reasons to come over,” John says and leads Gary’s face towards his and this time they share a kiss and many more after that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
